


Teenage Dream // Half A Person

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [50]
Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Vexercises, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: The challenge: "Create a video edit of exactly 60 seconds consisting of precisely 10 video clips from your chosen source text, each lasting precisely 6 seconds, assembled with straight cuts. Make two versions of your pechakucha, with 1 minute excerpts from two different songs as audio. Fade in and out on your audio at the beginning and end of the audio clip."
Relationships: Arthur Stuart/Curt Wild
Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693978
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Vexercises!





	Teenage Dream // Half A Person

Version A: What Ever Happened To The Teenage Dream?

[Velvet Goldmine: Teenage Dream [Vidding Exercises 1A]](https://vimeo.com/398891547) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Version B: Sixteen, Clumsy And Shy

[Velvet Goldmine: Half A Person [Vidding Exercises 1B]](https://vimeo.com/398893102) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
